In Your Arms
by charlie88
Summary: The missing scene after the hole in the heart. Bones and Booth come together after the death of their colleague. Contains Adult Content


He felt her body pressed against him and couldn't help but think about all the times that he had dreamed about this, but unfortunately for him it was not one of those moments. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she wept. He hated that he couldn't do anything to take the pain away, to stop the aching that was inside her. All he could do was hold her until she finished crying and wipe away the tears.

He kissed the top of her head and kept her tightly in his arms. He had to protect her that was his duty. He was the one who held her when she was upset, was the one that he would give everything up for, but he had failed her. He hadn't kept her safe, he had made her a target, she could have been killed but instead it was Nigel Murray who had died and now she was blaming herself for his death.

He had tried explaining that it wasn't her fault, it was no ones' fault other than Broadsky but she couldn't believe him, she thought she could have done more, that she should have done more. She grabbed at his shirt tighter and he could feel her body shaking against his.

"It's OK Bones; everything is going to be OK" They both knew that he was lying but she appreciated his effort. She looked up at him, her eyes tear stained, her hair stuck to the sides of her face. He gently wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and he pushed her hair behind her ears. She still looked beautiful to him, she always would; no matter the state that she was in.

They had both confessed that they had feelings for each other but Bones had told him she couldn't do it when he had confessed so he had moved on and found Hannah and Bones decided that she had come to terms with her feelings for Booth, he had been happy, of course he was but he was in love with Hannah. Now here they were – both single, able to be together.

He felt himself leaning down so they were close, he could feel her breath gently on his face and it was warm and smelled of alcohol. She smelled of apples and he wondered if that was the shampoo that she used. He moved closer and brushed his lips against hers, his mind racing. He felt her pushing her lips against his harder, all her worries, anger and fears were put into the kiss. He returned, his tongue running over her top lip asking for entry. She opened her mouth slowly ad allowed him inside, their tongues danced with each other. '_God__she__tastes__good__'_ he thought to himself as he pulled her closer, he had thought about this for such a long time.

He felt her tug at his t-shirt, desperation spilling out into the kiss. They both knew what was going to happen, both knew it was what they wanted – and needed. He pulled away from the kiss gently and removed his t-shirt, throwing it across the room, not caring where it landed. He kissed her again and started to unbutton her shirt and added it to his. He got the familiar feeling in his trousers and pushed against her to show this is what he wanted, that she was the one he wanted.

Her fingers found the zipper on his trousers and he heard it being pulled down. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips and he felt Brennan's hand cusp him gently. He moaned and watched as she moved down his body slowly soft kisses being placed over his chest. His breathing increased and his heart began to beat faster as she gently took him in her mouth. He gripped the sheet "Bones" he moaned as she continued faster.

His mind was racing; he couldn't believe that this was happening. He ran his fingers through her hair and moaned again. She was good, no she was better than good, she was great. Her fingers teased him, testing him. "Don't" he moaned between heavy deep breaths. He wanted her, so badly. She cusped him again and increased her speed, making his body shake; it wouldn't be long until he erupted.

"Bones" his body shook as he came and he gripped the sheet tighter, his body tensing and then relaxing. He sighed; it had been a long time since he had been made to feel like that. He felt the bed beside him sink as Bones' body slumped beside him. He laughed slightly; he couldn't help it. He turned to face her and smiled. She smiled back and kissed him again.

Pushing him back she straddled him and unclipped her bra. Booth's eyes opened as he saw the figure that was Bones before him. She was more beautiful to him, her breasts were soft and round and although were not overly large were the right size for her figure. He ran her finger over her breasts gently, not wanting to damage the delicate skin that lay there. His hand cupped one and he carefully brushed his thumb over the smooth skin.

A small moan escaped her lips, a sound that was beautiful to Booth's ears. A sound that he could easily listen to everyday. He lifted his hips and pushed against her showing her that he was once again hard. He unbuttoned her trousers and signalled that she should remove them. She stood up and removed them, throwing them to the floor and slowly removing her panties. Booth couldn't keep his eyes off her as her panties joined the other discarded clothes and once again straddled him.

He felt as he entered her and watched the expression on her face as she took him all the way. He placed his hands on her legs and lifted his hips to thrust gently as she pushed against him. He groaned and rolled over so that he was on top; he stared into her eyes and saw the same lust that was taking over him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust hard inside her. They groaned in unison, their bodies meddling, combining like two pieces of a puzzle that click together.

Their eyes never once left the others, the intimacy sizzling between them, six years worth of tension finally being released. "Booth" the words were like honey as they escaped her lips as she writhed underneath him, her hands gripping into his back. He felt his body starting to shake once again and thrust deeper into Bones.

He kissed her neck gently and felt her fingers tangle in his hair and her breath hot and heavy on his cheek. "God Temperance, you're so beautiful" he pushed inside her once again and climaxed. Bones soon followed and he collapsed against her, his body sticky and hot. He rolled off her gently and moved beside her, watching her as she wrapped the duvet over them both.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She placed her head on his chest and linked her leg around his. Booth kissed the top of her head and the two stayed in that position till morning.


End file.
